shrek
by TheWaffleLabratory
Summary: This is an intense, romantic story on the not so well told side of Shrek. It is filled with love, adventure, and pure passion. Based on the true story of Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Farquod, and a land far, far, far away.


shrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeshrekisloveshrekislifeGETSHREKEDMOTHERFUCKERMLGFTWFUCKHERRIGHTINTHEPUSSY!WAFFLELABOUTPEACESHREKISTHEBESTTHINGEVERHISDICKISHUGEFUCK


End file.
